The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to field of communication between data processing systems.
SOAP enables data processing systems to exchange extensible markup language (XML) based messages utilizing hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) or simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP). While there are many different types of messaging patterns in SOAP, the most common message pattern is the remote procedure call (RPC) pattern. In a RPC pattern, a first network node (e.g., a client) sends a request message to a second network node (e.g., a server), and the second network node sends a response message to the first network node.